Sesame Street Letter Segments
Segments with their own pages Letter of the Day C with Mumford.jpg|The Letter of the Day Letter of the day Z.png 563px-3154h.jpg|Alphaboy|link=Alphaboy Dancing Petroglyphs S.jpg|Dancing Petroglyphs|link=Dancing Petroglyphs Sand I.jpg|Sand Alphabet|link=Sand Alphabet Letter Song Series A.jpg|Letter Song Series Snapshot 166.png|Soul|link=Soul 597px-FayRay W.jpg|Weimaraner Dogs|link=Weimaraner Dogs Consonant sound (mostly poems) Snapshot 114.png|'B' - beard Jeff Hale Snapshot_115.png|'C' - cat Bud Luckey Snapshot_116.png|'D' - dog Jeff Hale Snapshot_117.png|'F' - face Jeff Hale Snapshot_118.png|'G' - goose Jeff Hale Snapshot_119.png|'H' - horse Jeff Hale Snapshot_120.png|'J' - jaguar (puzzle) Snapshot_121.png|'K' - kangaroo Jeff Hale Snapshot_122.png|'L' - lion Jeff Hale Snapshot_123.png|'M' - moon Jeff Hale Snapshot_124.png|'N' - nose Jeff Hale Snapshot_125.png|'P' - penguin Jeff Hale Snapshot_126.png|'Q' - quarter Bud Luckey Snapshot_127.png|'R' - rhinoceros Jeff Hale Snapshot_128.png|'S' - snail Jeff Hale Snapshot_129.png|'T' - turtle Jeff Hale Snapshot_130.png|'V' - violin (music) Jeff Hale Snapshot_131.png|'W' - witch Jeff Hale Snapshot_132.png|'X' - exit Jeff Hale Snapshot_133.png|'Y' - yak Jeff Hale Snapshot_134.png|'Z' - zebu Bud Luckey Sand Animals SandAnimalB.jpg|'B' SandAnimalL.jpg|'L' Gordon Voiceover Toon LetterA.jpg|'A' LetterT.jpg|'T' Fans of Letters FansC.jpg|'C' FansO.jpg|'O' FansQ.jpg|'Q' Letter Planets File:PlanetE.jpg|'E' File:PlanetG.jpg|'G' File:PlanetH.jpg|'H' File:PlanetJ.jpg|'J' File:PlanetQ.jpg|'Q' File:PlanetY.jpg|'Y' Typefaces TypefacesM.jpg|'M' TypefacesX.jpg|'X' TypefacesZ.jpg|'Z' Pencil Box/School Supplies A pencil box full of either art or school supplies flies onto the screen and opens itself. The supplies fly out of the pencil box and make the letter of the day. For the art supplies segments, the art supplies dance around the screen after making the letter of the day. 515px-Pencilbox A.jpg|'A' Pencil Box B.jpg|'B' SchoolSuppliesE.jpg|'E' Pencil Box G.jpg|'G' SchoolsuppliesI.jpg|'I' SchoolSuppliesK.jpg|'K' Pencil Box M.jpg|'M' Pencil Box Y.jpg|'Y' Jane Aaron segments Cinbackyard.jpg|'C' Ornate E's.jpg|'E' (song, sung by Tyrone Davis) I-Song.jpg|'I' OranteX.jpg|'X' (song) Planting Letters 515px-LetterGarden A.jpg|'A' PlantingLetterB.png|'B' PlantingLetterD.jpg|'D' PlantingLetterE.png|'E' PlantingLetterF.jpg|'F' PlantingLetterH.png|'H' PlantingLetterM.png|'M' PlantingLetterO.jpg|'O' Girls sing and clap GirlsQ.jpg|'Q' Hand Tricks Pwords.jpg|'P' Letter Candles Letter Candle Letter B.jpg|'B' Letter Candle Letter D.jpg|'D' Letter Candle Letter F.jpg|'F' Letter Candle Letter I.jpg|'I' Letter Candle Letter Q.jpg|'Q' Paper fold 3977zd.jpg|'G' Variant #1 Nfoldedpaper.jpg|'N' Variant #1 3982s.jpg|'Q' 3853-05.jpg|'R' Floating Kids 3960za.jpg|'H' FloatingKids_L.jpg|'L' 515px-3150l.jpg|'N' FloatingKids_BigT.jpg|'T' 515px-FloatingKids_smallT.jpg|'small t' FloatingKidsV.jpg|'V' 4113zh.jpg|'W' Falling Leaves Nleaves.jpg|'N' Rleaves.jpg|'R' Airplanes and clouds 515px-Airplanes A.jpg|'A' Qplanes.jpg|'Q' Airplanes S.jpg|'S' Airplanes T.jpg|'T' Airplanes Y.jpg|'Y' Letter Words Dance with Kids Awords.jpg|'A' PforParty.jpg|'P' Chanting ChantingLetterE.jpg|'E' ChantingLetterG.jpg|'G' ChantingLetterH.jpg|'H' ChantingLetterI.jpg|'I' ChantingLetterJ.jpg|'J' ChantingLetterZ.jpg|'Z' Underwater Letters Sesame Street Underwater E.png|'E' Sesame Street Underwater F.png|'F' Sesame Street Underwater Letter K.png|'K' Sesame Street Underwater N.png|'N' Sesame Street Underwater Letter R.png|'R' Sesame Street Underwater Letter S.png|'S' Sesame Street Underwater Letter W.png|'W' Sesame Street Underwater Letter X.png|'X' Sesame Street Underwater Letter Y.png|'Y' Fun Factory Fun Factory D.jpg|'D' Fun Factory F.jpg|'F' Fun Factory H.jpg|'H' Fun Factory L.jpg|'L' Fun Factory R.jpg|'R' Computer Matching File:CompMatch-F.jpg|'F' CompMatch-R.png|'R' Magnets File:Jiggle.jpg|'J' Lforlemonade.jpg|'L' File:4111w.jpg|'Q' File:4133z.jpg|'V' File:Y.Yell.jpg|'Y' Safari Safari B.jpg|'B' Safari C.jpg|'C' Safari D.jpg|'D' Safari G.jpg|'G' Safari L.jpg|'L' Safari M.jpg|'M' Safari P.jpg|'P' Safari S.jpg|'S' Safari V.jpg|'V' Safari Z.jpg|'Z' Beach Letters Snapshot_6.png|'A' Snapshot_5.png|'J' Snapshot_8.png|'K' Snapshot_9.png|'L' Snapshot_7.png|'M' Snapshot_11.png|'P' Snapshot_2.png|'T' Snapshot_4.png|'U' Snapshot_10.png|'W' Snapshot_3.png|'X' Letter Flipdoors Flipdoors C.jpg|'C' Flipdoors M.jpg|'M' P-menu.jpg|'P' Flipdoors R.jpg|'R' Flipdoors S.jpg|'S' Astronauts H astronauts.jpg|'H' M astronauts.jpg|'M' Her, His HerHisY.jpg|'Y' Kids Forms with their Bodies/Ballerina Pose OverheadY.jpg|'Y' Measure of the Letters Measure of Letters V.jpg|'V' Measure of Letters X.jpg|'X' Ycutout.jpg|'Y' Mailbox I-Mailbox.jpg|'I' Kids Love with Words E Words.jpg|'E' Where do they fit? Where Does A Fit?.jpg|'A' * Sesame Street Number Segments * Sesame Street Shape Segments Category:Alphabet Category:Letters Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z